Humans Not Cry
by HeavyGuts
Summary: See the story about a teenage guy who lives his life seeking for the demon responsible for killing his loved ones,facing several challenges until he fulfil his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The vagrant Swordsman**

A strange person with gray hair, a blue overcoat and holding a great katana looking to a little boy who's covered with bandages in his whole body, like he's waiting for a answers.

"So then…what you say?"Says the strange person

"I want it…I-I want to become stronger." answer the little boy

"Very well then, from this day, you will see the path of the sword." said the stranger, as he turned his back on the boy, after a couple of seconds, he speak to him.

"I will train you to become a true swordsman, whose will live nothing but the mighty of the blade"

After this words, the stranger person starting to walk away from the little boy, but when the boy gets up to follow him, he got curious.

"Hey wait! Who are you? Could you tell me your name?" asked the boy

The Stranger stop walking and turned to look on the boy and answered.

"My name… is Vergil".

* * *

**VALE, AFTER YEARS**

In the city of Vale, we see many people doing your business, people walking on the streets, kids playing with each other, merchants selling your stuffs and guys and girls hanging out, but when they keeping chatting between then, one of the guys stop to walk and paid attention to a poster, he keep looking to the poster with a smile, cause there's something in this poster make him feel excited, the poster himself says.

"Beacon Academy, Join us"

The guy still looking to this poster, forgetting everything around him, but he soon realized when one of your friends call for him, screaming your name, he snapped and came back to follow your group.

Why it's so cool on this poster? It's simple, the image of Beacon Academy, a place for the ones who wish to become hunters, learn everything about grimms and a lot of stuffs about fight. A place for the ones who wants to live a excited adventure, fighting evil and became the most important, honored and maybe famous hunters in every place in Remnant. Each one of them, who wish to join the academy, they will face huge challengers waiting for them, they will see what it takes to be a hero, they will have your own story to be told.

Especially one

One teenager guy, who will start his journey in this story, he will face challengers like no one ever faced, he will do great things along the way, a vagrant guy who will change people around him and learn what it takes to be a truly hero, this guy's name is…

Zack Elysium.

This teenager is 17 years old, he has white hair with a bang hiding his left eye, a dark blue eyes, he stood around 6,0 tall with a black overcoat with a gray shirt with seems to be a little worn out, a little worn dark blue pants, leather shoes and holding a great katana in one hand and a handbag in other hand.

Zack was walking through the streets of Vale, looking around to see something interesting, suddenly he saw the poster in the wall, the same poster that guy was looking a couple second ago, the poster of Beacon Academy, showing a image of a school and a group of students, below them, a few words saying.

"Join the academy, Come join now and be a hero".

"Hmm…"

After he saw the poster, Zack took from the wall, still looking for more seconds and start to speak.

"Become a hunter...?" said Zack still looking to the poster." …That idea never cross my mind". Now his speaks looking right to his katana.

"I could put all my fighting skills for a good use…" After Zack saying that, he put the poster in his overcoat's pocket and says.

"Well, guess I'll have to find my way there" after that, Zack walk through the street to go to Beacon Academy, but suddenly, he stop to walk just to realize something.

"…Wait…I'm hungry…" Said Zack.

After this comment , he search his handbag to find any lien to spend on a restaurant or snack bar, he find a couple of liens and walk around the streets to find some place to eat. After a couple of minutes, Zack finally found a restaurant, not a fancy restaurant, just a regular. When he came inside, his looked at the setting in the restaurant, some costumers looked at him with strange looks, but his doesn't care about and make yourself into one of tables, setting down and waiting for a waitress. When she came, she greetings Zack.

"Welcome to our restaurant, can I take your order?" Said the waitress.

"Hi there, well, I want the cheeseburger and a lemon soda" Zack said your order.

"Coming right up" Said the waitress, after she take the order, she make her way from the lounge to the kitchen. While Zack happily waiting for your meal in your seat, the waitress came with his lunch.

"There you go" said the waitress putting the lunch on the table in front of Zack.

"Thank you miss" Zack thanked the waitress and with delightful eyes, he was ready to eat your lunch, but he notice the waitress standing right there, looking for him

"… uhhh… is there something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I was wondering, are your wearing shoes?" asked the waitress.

When he hear that, his showing your shoes, a little old "Yes I am" Zack answered.

"Hmm okay" said the waitress" I just ask because in this restaurant we have rules, no shirt, no shoes, no animals."

"Oh, no animals, so I should leave before I live doodoo and your flour?" joked Zack, waitress just giggled by what he says.

"That was quite funny, so what your name?" Asked the waitress

"I'm Zack, Zack Elysium." Zack introduce himself.

"Well Zack, I'm Melody, nice to meet you." Melody introduced herself with a smile."So, did you have some business here in Vale?"

When Zack wan enjoying his lunch, after hearing that he's stopped to eat for a second and replied her question with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm here for this."Zack answered that showing the poster of Beacon Academy.

"Oh, I see, you must be one of the future heroes from Remnant, right?" asked Melody.

"Well… if you put on that way, I guess." Said Zack

"What you mean?"Asked Melody curious

"To be honest with you, that idea to become a huntsman never cross my mind, but if this is a place that I can use my fighting skills for something useful, maybe I will find mind destiny there." said Zack, after that, Melody still looking to him.

"Wow…that's the first time I hear this." said Melody being honestly with Zack."In fact, it's even strange to know this from someone who looks like it has not hit the shower for decades."

"Five years actually." said Zack and the waitress give him a awkward look.

"… Hmm okay, well Zack, I hear that the greatest combats teens with great skills have the chance to be in this academy." Suddenly Melody look his Katana."Even knowing that you have this sword, I still have to ask, are you good at fighting?"

Zack stop eating his meal for a moment and says. "Fighting? Well, I can take care of myself." After that, Melody was still listening.

"I been walking from town to town, but not just being a tramp, but showing my fighting skills for the people just to performing some missions and gain some liens or another prize for any mission complete, it is tough to have someone who allow me to perform a mission just because I am a vagrant guy, but sometimes I can do it a mission or two, so in that way, If I can get thought this academy, maybe doing missions will get more easy and I will learn how to be a good huntsman."

So when Zack ended with his tale of a hard life, Melody change the way he look at him and feel a little touching by how he been leaving during those several years.

"Wow, you really are something dude." said Melody with a smile." I never seeing some guy who been surviving those years, facing many difficulties and still deal with a smile in your face"

Suddenly she put her hand in Zack shoulder and says "You got my respect Zack."

"Wow thank you Melody, you really a nice girl." Complement Zack, as he finally end your lunch.

"Wow, that hit the spot, thank you so much for the lunch, it was delicious." Said Zack.

"You're welcome Zack." said Melody, after that Zack get up from your chair and suddenly feel something.

"Whoops, got a pressure in my bladder, can you tell me where is the bathroom?"

"Of course friend, it's right there." said Melody pointing the direction of the toilet."Well, Thanks".

"And after you done, I have another lunch just for you on account of the house." said Melody.

"Wow really?" said Zack with a pure joy." Thank you Melody, you really a nice friend." After that, he makes himself into the toilet.

After some minutes

Melody was waiting Zack lunch comes from the kitchen. One of the employees goes towards to Melody and speaks.

"Y'know, it's rare to see you paying someone's food Melody." said the employees.

"Yeah, I know." said Melody

"Well, I have to ask, what's your deal with the homeless?" asked the employees.

"Nothing much, I mean, I see so many homeless who only want to live for drugs and alcohol, leaving asking people lien to live instead to find a work." Melody stopped to talk for a moment and look for Zack's lunch." But that guy, whatever happened to him, he seems to have faced so many obstacles to live, passing by to so many difficult things in your life and still managed to smile."

"Well, I get it what you say, it's a touch story, but y'know you have to face with the boss later, right?" asked the employees.

"Don't worry, I can take it." said Melody. After that comment, the cooker give the lunch ready to Melody, she was going to leave the lunch on the table where's Zack was sitting, but suddenly, everyone in the restaurant hears a huge noise in front door.

(BAM!)

After the noise, everyone see a bunch of guys armed wearing black costumes, one woman with pink hair with a machine gun with a blade in her back, a giant muscled with a scar on his face, wearing a giants English fists, two midgets with one of then having a mask and the another with wearing dark glasses, both of them using a hand guns with blades in his cables on both of his hands and the last one who seems like to be the leader of the group, wearing a fancy hat and smoking a cigar, it's was holding a fusion of shotgun and a sword, pointing up to the ceiling and started to say.

"Okay everybody, this is a robbery" now he pointing his gun from the people and continue."If everyone's here it's not dumb enough to do something, nobody moves."

After that, everyone got scared and started do get on their knees, watching the burglars destroying the restaurant, stealing all they belongs,treating and eating all the foods.

"Hmm, man, that food taste good" says the giant henchman eating all the food.

"Hey dumb, stop eating that and help me out" says one of the tiny henchman who keeps robbing the costumers, when the giant still keeps eating the food, he soon realize one of the food of the table, quickly he running off the table and he was ready to eating, but suddenly he was interrupted by a scream.

"Hey, don't touch that!" the scream it's coming from the right corner of the restaurant, in the middle of the hostages, it was Melody who got stand up.

"…Are you talking to me, lady?" Says the giant looking for Melody

Whispered one of the employers "Melody, what are you doing?"

'Yeah, this doesn't belongs to you, I put there especially for Zack!" Says Melody with a serious tone, after hearing that, all the henchmen laugh loudly to her, thinking that was a joke.

"HAHAHAHA darling, are you freaking serious? tell me, you're joking right?" Said the henchman follow with more laughs. Melody started to walking in direction of the giant.

"I'm serious, you bastards think you can take everything that you want? I'm sick tired of you guys-"before she could continue, the women henchmen give her a punch in the stomach, who make her fall in your knees in totally pain, after the girl henchmen grab Melody 's hair.

"Look at that boss, this little bitch wants to show how tough she is." The Girl henchmen speaks with a joking tone.

"Kyakyakyakyakyakya! Awwn this cutie girl wants to be a heroine!" said one of the tiny henchmen.

"Kyukyukyukyukyukyu! Maybe if she wants to be a heroine, maybe she could die like one!" says the other tiny henchmen with a treating tone. After Melody hearing this, she got worried about what they gonna do to her. After that, the boss come forward to her and speak.

"Well" He smoked his cigar and blow all the smoke in front of her. "Maybe we should do something to make her remember to not mess with us." He stood up and scream.

"The Black Squad!"

The crew started to cheering and priding to belongs a criminal group. After this, he boss come forward to melody's face one more time.

"No matter who will stand in our way, they will be slaughter." The boos speaks with a serious tone, Melody still remain silence still scared to know what they gonna do to her.

"And by that, everyone here's gonna see what will happened those who wants to be a hero like you." Says him along with his henchmen laughing to know about what's gonna happen, he pulled his sword and pointing in her hand."Started with your little precious hand…" he lift his sword, prepare to cut his hand, Melody's eyes open wide to see the horror, when the boss moves his blade to cut her, someone screams.

"HEY YOU!"

He suddenly stopped his sword and him, the henchmens, the other works, the customers and even Melody looked to the right side of the restaurant, it was Zack, standing with his katana with a serious eyes looking all the bandits surrounded Melody.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Speak one of the tiny henchmen looking for Zack, when he pointing his finger and to all the bandits, with a serious tone, he speak.

"Leave the girl and my lunch alone." Said Zack.

After that, there's a moment of silence in the entire restaurant, the costumers look at him with strange looks, the Black Squad look at him with deadpan faces and even Melody got a shocked face, not to believe what Zack say it.

"Are this guy for real?"

"He is dumb or what?

"Did he see all of us here being robbery?"

"We gonna f*king die… "

It was just a moment of silence until the boss says to him.

"Boy, I don't know what kind of asylum where you came from, but I suggest you sit down with the rest of the others." Says the boss pointing to the crowd behind then .

Zack turn around to see all of costumers on then knees, after that he got a blank look in his eyes and suddenly realize.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…okay…" Zack says realizing what happened.

"Well, rephrase that… leave all this people and my friend alone now." Zack said. After that, the boss smoke his cigarette, throw away, stand up in your feet and started to speak.

"Boy, do you know what makes this job difficult for us? It's dealing with some wannabe heroes who just have some kind of death wish. Do you even know who we are?" Says the boss talking to his crew, the two tiny wrench mans step up and says.

"We are the Black Squad dude, kyakyakya!"

"Yeah, we are the most dangerous and brutal criminals who's ever live."

"If the people know about us, they should know that better not mess with any of us, boy." Say the wrench woman.

"Otherwise, we don't have regrets to murder." Say the big wrench men.

"Even a f*king loser like you, who pretends to be a fake hero." With that, the boss and their wrench mans started to laugh at Zack, mocking him about his "stupid" action. But when they keep laughing, Zack started to speak.

"Well, that's too bad for you guys." He says making everyone stop laughing.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a vagrant swordsman." He says with a smile in his face, but it's seems like to be serious about that."But I am the vagrant swordsman who's gonna beat some f*king criminals for messing with my new friend and this people."

"Zack…" Says Melody quietly.

"So if you guys stop with this bullsh*t, come get me if you guys are brave enough to get hurt." When Zack says that, everyone remains silence for a moment, even the Black Squad who was have serious looks in their eyes, until the boss speak.

"…Ugh I hate this soap opera…" After that, the giant wrench men step up and say.

"Can I break his neck, Boss?" Speak while he cracking his fists.

"have fun" Said the boss, with that, the giant lunges at Zack with a furious face, ready to crush him, but when he was about to punch him, Zack just got a serious smile, quickly dodge the punch and fast put his feet in front of the giant, who makes his slipped over and fly direct to the wall of the restaurant, hitting his face strong enough to crack the wall. After that, the giant was in the ground with his hands on his face and with a bleeding nose, while the wrench men was on the ground in pain, Zack was just standing there after he got in your normal pose looking to the Black Squad, who's got surprise what he did.

"Okay… You are different." Says the boss.

"Get him." With that order, the Black Squad get their weapons and lunges at Zack, ready to kill him, Zack just smile and get his stance holding his katana ready to fight. The first was the wrench woman trying to hit Zack swinging her blade, but he easy dodge several of her attack and block most of her attacks, then the vagrant guy stop dodge and hit her face with his sheath and kick her stomach send her away.

Then the tiny masked wrench man come forward trying to strike swinging and shooting Zack, but he block very attack of him and give two punches and a jump back in his face, suddenly the other tiny wrench man come flying double kick into Zack's face who quickly blocked, after that he swing his blades and shoot several times, but unsuccessfully did it, so the swordsman give him a head butt, a sweep kick and with a highly speed, he managed to kick him while the tiny one was in the middle of the air, send him fly away to the other side of the restaurant.

Suddenly Zack notice the giant wrench man coming behind then, ready to crush him, but the vagrant was more fast and escaped from the giant fist, but it's not over to the giant wrench man, he keeps trying to knock him out, but Zack was more fast and dodge the three punches, after the last punch, he jump and stood on his fist four a couple of seconds, until he give a hard kick in the giant's face, right to his bleeding nose and screaming.

"AARRRRGGGHHH! MY NOSE, YOU BASTARD!"

When the giant was screaming in pain, he get really pissed off about that and trying to punch Zack's face, but with no success, the vagrant was dodge every single blow and strike with three combo on the giant and swinging his sheath on the wrench man legs, make him fall. the wrench woman came back from behind trying to cut him, Zack quickly get down to not lose his head and keep dodging her strikes, he gives two hits with his sheath and her face and kick her, she managed to recovery from that strike but suddenly the tiny masked wrench man screams.

"Shoot this Bitch!" with that, the three starting to firing him in a bullet barrage, but in this moment, Zack finally draw his katana and spinning in front of him, blocking every single bullet with a high speed making all then been cut down, they all stopped to fire and didn't believe it what just happen, even all the costumers and the employers was amazed about Zack skills, Melody was with her mouth open just to see how the swordsman dealing with the thugs.

Suddenly, the tiny mask wrench men snap out and speak to the other wrench man."Hey dude, let's make that move!" The other tiny nodded and the two and both of them started to make their special attack, Zack was ready to face whatever they planning, the two speed forward to the swordsman, but they jumped from different sides, they keep jumping in the air with a highly speed and shooting the swordsman teenager. This is new to Zack, he never see something like this and the only thing he could do is blocking the bullets, some of then was hitting the vagrant cause it was a little difficult from him, but suddenly one of the tiny mans use his ice dust to freeze Zack's legs.

"Ugh god damn.." Zack notice that and he was about to release himself, but suddenly he hears someone screams behind then" I got you!" It was the giant wrench man running forward and give a powerful punch on Zack's face so hard that causing him to fly away and hit the front door making cracks and almost broken.

"Zack!" Screamed Melody worried about her friend, the wrench mans was laughing about was happened to Zack, after that the giant wrench man speed forward to swordsman who started to stand up and screaming.

"You're done PUNK!" When he was about to crush him, Zack just smile to this and suddenly a powerful wave of wind broken the front door. The giant who didn't understand what happen, he was throw away by the strong wind and hit the wall from the restaurant, making cracks. The boss, the wrench mans, Melody and the costumers did not believe it what just happened. The big guy was in real pain and trying to recovery.

"What the hell just happen? How he did-." Before he could say more, he realize that Zack comes really fast and punch right throw his face so strong that make the wall of restaurant crack even more, knocking out the wrench man. Everyone in the restaurant got really surprised about the swordsman's ability.

"Sleep with angels." He said while he cracking his fist. Suddenly he hears the boss screaming.

"THE GIANT IS DOWN! SHOW NO MERCY!" When this got Zack's attention, he saw the other three wrench mans come forward to attack, the vagrant guy was ready cause they gonna get serious.

The wrench woman was trying to hit Zack with more strength, but he blocking every strike her gives, the swordsman quickly gives three hits on her and three cuts with a wind, making her fall, the twins wrench guys come forward to take down him, the masked man comes flying to give a foot dive on him, who's block his attack. The other tiny wrench man comes fast under him, ready to cut him, but Zack was fast enough and dodge his attack, the two together was fighting with the vagrant teen, he was blocking their attack, suddenly the wrench girl attack from behind him, but he dodge her attack jumping backwards and with that the three wrench mans together was fighting the swordsman trying to knocked him down, Zack was extremely skilled and strong that he was capable to deal with all of three, attacking and blocking every hit.

All the costumers, the employers and even Melody was amazed by his ability, everyone was wondering, how a teenage tramp swordsman was so skilled? No one have a clue how, but they believe he will take down all of the criminals.

When the battle was still happening, Zack knew that was the time to finish it, he dodge the cut from the masked tiny guy and gives him a several cuts, a seep kick make him fall and make a mortal leap with kick in the ground, causing him unconscious. Finish one of the wrench mans, the other two running after him, but Zack was ready with his katana and speed forward past then, when he past then and put back his katana on the sheath, a massive waves wind cut slash the wrench mans, making falling down and with no hesitation, Zack swing his blade fast, create a tornado, making the wrench mans spinning in the air and sending then flying away in every corner of the restaurant, in result that everyone have been defeated, with that Zack just smile about his victory when suddenly he hear a sound of a shot and quickly cut a bullet was coming from behind him, splitting in two and hitting the walls making a double crack. The swordsman saw that, it was the boss pointing his weapon on him, reloaded and started to speak.

"Maybe I underestimate you, even more powerful than other who's trying to standing in my way." He says while walking in front of Zack. "but it doesn't mean I'm will not play nice with some insect who's comes out of the trash." After that, he gets a fighting stance.

"Well, if you really are the boss…" Zack get a fighting stance as well," You're better not disappoint me." After Zack saying that, both of then started to fight.

The boss use his weapon to cut him with many movement of his blade, Zack defend every single hit with his katana, but he started to shot him three times, making the vagrant fall on the ground, the criminal was ready shot him even more, but the swordsman quickly recovery and evade the bullet, boss keeps shoot on him, who's dodging and cutting all the strong bullets, Zack gives a stabbing move on boss, who's has receive the strike, but he held himself, trying not to fall, the swordsman moves forward to attack even more, the boss notice that and shoot him, Zack evade his bullet dodging below the boss and trying to cut him four times on the criminal who's block his attacks, gives two strikes on Zack and shoot him, sending him away. The boss runs forward on the teenager, who's quickly recovery from the shot and when he saw the criminal coming towards him, Zack use three wind wave cuts, the mobster quick dodge all his slashes and jump forward to strike Zack, who's block his weapon with his blade.

Melody and everyone on the restaurant was still amazed about how the vagrant teenager was so skilled and powerful being capable of to deal with a boss criminal, they are just hoping that he could win this fight. When they still fighting each other, the boss break Zack's defense and starting hit him really hard and shoot him, send him away from him. The boss started to reload his gun and speak.

"You must be one of the most annoying bastards I have to deal with." Says him when already load his gun. "I would be lying if I say I'm not impressive about your skills, but killing you it will be WAY much pleasure for me." The boss smirk and Zack was already stand after the shot with a serious look, but until he giggle about this, making the criminal confused, he wiped out the blood on his mouth and speak.

"… or, looks like I'm been nice enough with you." Says Zack and he get on his stance but this time, his eyes was different, they showing a serious look, like showing a different person then before, Melody notice that and she was a little surprise about his change along with the others, After that, Zack only say "It's time to end this."

"You talk too much for a little brat!" After that, the boss comes forward on him ready to strike, but Zack speed towards him, way more fast then before and without time to react, he receive a quick slash of the swordsman, making him fall with a pain.

"What the-?" when he realize the damage, he notice the teenager comes towards him fast and quick dodge his attack and trying to strike back, but something was wrong, when they fight each other, he see very different, his moves was way more fast and his strikes was way more strong then before. The boss was trying to strike back, but Zack's skill shows promises.

"What the fuck is going on? This little brat is beating me." Thoughts the criminal boss while he trying to fight Zack, when he was about strike him really hard with his shotgun blade, the teenage swordsman counter attack him with his katana, send him away in a few steps, quickly ma de some wind slashes, cutting several times on him and with a cutting rush, the boss was send to the ground defeated. Zack was done. Everyone wasn't believing this, he really defeat the criminal, even the other criminals was laying down, trying to recomposing on their injuries was watching the whole battle. When Zack was going to put his katana on his sheath, he realize the boss was trying really hard to stand up on his feet, getting his weapon with no bullets and running towards him and screaming.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU BASTARD!" The boss runs screaming on him, ready to cut him, Zack just closed his eyes, he put his katana on his sheath and stood there while the criminal speed towards him, when he comes closer to him, the swordsman swing his blade with a blink of a eye, the boss stand there In a few seconds after he realize that his arm has been cut off. When he notice, he's lay on his knees and scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Everyone was and shock with this, half of them was with their hands on their mouths and other half have close their eyes, Zack was stand there until he put his blade back on the sheath, he turned to the criminal on the ground and speak

"Spoiler alert… you done." Says Zack with a smile, when the boss was still screaming in pain, he notice what the teenage say, he gritted his teeth with pure rage.

"This will be you punishment for messing with the wrong-"Before he could finish it, he saw small balls rolling on him "-Guy?" suddenly that three balls exploding, making a smoke curtain blinding the swordsman, Zack made a wind slash to clean his sight, but suddenly, there's no sight of the black squad from nowhere.

"God dammit, they got away…" After Zack says that, he saw everyone in the restaurant stand up facing the vagrant swordsman. He saw everybody looking him, with scratching the back of his head and smile nervously, he starting to speak.

"Sorry guys… looks like they runa-"But before he could finish it, everybody came around Zack and starting celebrating his victory.

"That was amazing!"

"OMG! Where on Remnant you learn to fight like that?"

"You save our lives buddy!"

"You was so incredible back there!"

"Can I take a selfie with you!?"

Zack was suffocating with the crown, until Melody was going through and was speaking with everyone. "Out of the way guys, best friend come through!" she say pushing one of her way. "I'm his new best friend."

"Oh Zack! Thank you so much for save me and all of this restaurant, you really are a hero." Say Melody with a big smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad your guys safe." Said Zack with a smile and scratching his back hair.

"No, seriously, I thought you was bluffing just because you are homeless, but you really got talent dude! Way more better the other huntsman I already see!" Say Melody making the swordsman to blush. "My boss will love to meet you."

Later on…

In the afternoon, everyone in the restaurant was out with the authorities explaining what just happening and who save their lives, including the costumers and Melody. There are dealing with the authorities, trying their best to convince then to not taking Zack away. Meanwhile, Zack was just standing there away from the others watching and eating his lunch, until someone tap on his shoulder to got his attention. The teenager turn around to see who tap him.

"Uh… Hi there?" Zack says hi to this person, the guy stood around 7,2 tall with a great white beard, a little fat and dressing like the others costumers in the restaurant.

"Are you Zack Elysium?" Ask the guy.

"Yes I am." Zack answered.

"You are the one who saves my employers and my customers? " The beard guy says with a smile.

"Oh yes, yes I am." Say Zack. " And you must be… ".

"The boss of the restaurant, The names is Silber." Said Silber

"Nice to meet you. " said Zack.

"Nice meeting you too and thank you very much for protecting my customers and everyone in the restaurant." Say Silber while shaking Zack's hand.

"Hahaha, nah, don't worry about it." Said Zack

"When Melody says to me that a homeless take care of that group of criminals, at the first time I didn't believe it, but they prove it to me when one of my customers show me a video about your fight with the Black Squad, it was very amazing, I mean, how did you learn to fight like that?" Asked Silber

"Well, I learn from my master." Answered Zack

"Really? He is a professional huntsman or a professor?" Asked Silber

"Well… not exactly, he is just a swordsman." Answered Zack

"Just a swordsman ? C'mon kid, if you use the same style that he uses, he must be for sure a great huntsman, know by anyone in Remnant". Said Silber

"Well, not him. It's a little complicated, you see-" Before Zack would continue to explain, Melody came forward to talk to him.

"Hey Zack, I just speak to the officers and don't worry about anything, I convince them to release you from every action you made." Says Melody with joy, Zack smile to her and say.

"Really? Wow, thank you Melody, I was afraid that I was in a huge problem." Said Zack with relief.

"Don't need to thank me, it thanks to you that we are all saved." Said Melody.

"That's right kid, maybe have some damage on my restaurant but this people and my employers are more important." Silber replied. " but seriously boy, if you can manage this thugs with your ability, you should but then in a good use." After that, Zack scratch the back of his head and speak.

"Hahaha, funny you say that, I was thinking about that." Zack commented. "Before I eat my lunch and deal with all this mess, I was heading straight to beacon academy."

"Oh yeah! He tells me that he want to go study in that academy." Melody said while she put her hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Oh really? That's nice kiddo, well, it's been a long day for all of us, why don't you go find a place to spend the night? I paid for your stay and tomorrow we can take you to Beacon." Say Silber.

"Oh man! You rock man!" Say Zack with a huge smile.

"But there something bothers me." Speak Melody make both of them look to her."Do you guys think they might come back for revenge?"

"You mean the black squad?" Zack asked.

"The officers says to me that they are a criminal group who been running around this town committing acts of crime and robbery for a couple of mouths, they after this group but they never find out where they hiding, this is why I wonder if this bunch of criminals will be back." Explained Melody.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't worry about that, after what I did with the boss's arm, they will not back soon enough." Say Zack.

"Wait, what did you do?" Asked Silber.

"I cut it off." Say Zack.

"Damn… "That's all Silber could say.

Before they continue with the conversation, one of the employers comes to talk with his boss." Hey chief, one of the officers wants to talk to you."

"Okay then, would you guys excuse me for a moment?" Both of them nodded and Silber walks to talk to one of the officers.

"Look, I'm will talk to with my workmates, I be right back okay." Melody says to Zack, he just nodded and she walks away from him.

From that moment, Zack was alone, he continue to stand there waiting to others came back, until he turn around to see the beautiful sunset in the buildings of the city, he just smile to the wonderful view for a couple of seconds until he feels the blow of the wind in your face, showing a peaceful expression and so he started to speak.

"I feel like my life It's gonna change… " That's all he say while he see the beautiful sky in the afternoon.

* * *

**"FLASHBACK, SOMEWHERE"**

The scenes shows a devastated place with fallen houses and everything reduces to ashes, around them, were many graves, all of them in the row, but in the woods near these ruins, they are two graves and in front of these tombs, there was boy covered in bandages standing between them, with a face mixed with hurt and depression, before he would continue to standing there, the kid hear something.

"Hey!" the boy turn around to see Vergil calling him." If you finish it, let's get out of here." The boy just nodded and follow the swordsman, but before, he stop and turn around to see the ruins and the two graves from one last time and start to speak.

"Your deaths… Will be avenged… I promise." After he said that, he turn around and leaves the place.

* * *

**Hey guys, first of all, sorry if my english was not good, second, thanks for read the first chapter of my story. I'm here to say that this capther was only to show a little about Zack and his personality, in the next capthers, the other caracthers will show up. If you like it, give a favorite and follow me to not miss the next capther.**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

The sun shines on this morning, it was a beautiful day from those students who will start they year on Beacon Academy. Everyone's watching the great view from the window on airship, which is about to land at the station. All the future students are disembarking from the aircraft, specially two girls. One with red dress and silver eyes and one with long golden hair with lavender eyes, the two going out together, they see like to be sisters, they're knows by Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long

They are watching other students passing through and get a vision of the Beacon Academy, the blonde one was just looking normally to them and says. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." but the other one appears to see exiting to see they weapons and started to speak

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis, that kid has a collapsible staff! And she got a fire sword!" Said Ruby with joy, but she was stopped by the blonde one.

"Ease there, little sister." Say Yang "They're just weapons."

"Just weapons? " Ruby Asked. "They're an extension of ourselves! They are part of us! They're so cool!" saying with pure joy.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby said with a happy tone. "I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, but better" She says lowering her head down.

"Ruby, come on!" Say Yang unsatisfied, making she pushes Ruby's hood to her face. "Why don't you go trying to make some new friends of your own?"

"But why do I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked.

"Well…" suddenly a group of students showing out of nowhere, surrounding Yang. " ActuallymyfriendsareheregottagocatchupK'ayseeyabye!" She and the group run fast, making ruby spinning.

"Wait! Where you going?" Scream Ruby. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? …Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby says with dizzy, making her fell down in a pile of luggage.

"What are you doing?" She hears someone screams to her.

"Uh… sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused? Says a girl angry, She seens have a white hair with a ponytail, dressing white combat skirt(I think) and white boots.

"Uhh… " Ruby take one of the baggage.

"Gimme that!" the white girl takes with anger."This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh… " That's all Ruby could say.

"What are you, brain dead?" The white girl asked while she holding a bottle."Dust! Fire, water lighting, energy!

"Uhhh… "

"Are you listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" what do you have to say for yourself? Before Ruby say something, she sniffs the red dust and sneeze.

"AAAAAACHOOOOO! "

Making all the red dust blowing in front of the white girl. One of the bottle of dust flying over and falling on a girls foot while she was reading a book.

"Unbelievable!" Scream the white girl. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby apologies while she poked a finger on the other, fell ashamed.

"Ugh, you complete, dolt!" Say the white girl. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!

"Well… I… "

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know, we here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" Say the white girl.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby replied.

"It's heiress, actually." Ruby looks on her side to see a Girl with yellow eyes, black hair with a black bow and wearing a a white and black clothes.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. Say the mystery girl.

"Finally, some recognition." Replied Weiss.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Continue the mystery girl making Weiss frystated.

"What, how dare-!"

"The nerve of-!"

"Ugh"

After that, Weiss groan frustrated, get back the bottle that was and leave, while some helpers get her baggage.

"I promise I'll will make this up for you!" Ruby scream to Weiss while she's leaving. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

"So what's-" the mystery girl leaves ruby. After that she lay on the ground with a dar face.

"Welcome to Beacon… "

"Uhh… Hey." A shadow appears up Ruby, reveals that Zack Elysium talking to her.

"…Hi there."

"Y'know, you shouldn't be laying on the ground, people might be thinking something weird about you." Comment Zack. "Are you okay?" He reached his hand to her.

"I'm fine, thank you." She accepted.

Zack and Ruby was walking in the courtyard of the academy, having a little good conversation.

"So, what are you doing back there? Zack asked.

"I just have a rough day." Say Ruby.

"Really? Why?" asked Zack.

" I swear it was just a accident! I was with my sister and she left me alone and I accidentally fall into a girl's baggage who been like to be a cold princess who think she's better then anyone just because she's royalty. She spread a little of dust in my face, I inhaled a little of the dust and so that exploding in her face. " Ruby explained.

"…Wow …that's rough indeed." Zack says while he chuckle."Well, some people can take thing so lightly. "

"You tell me. By the way, I'm Ruby Rose."

"My name is Zack Elysium, nice to meet you."

"Listen, are you here to take the test to enter the Beacon Academy?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Zack Replied

"But, dressing like that? You look like homeless guy with this clothes" Commented Ruby while she giggle a little.

"It's because I am." Zack said with a smile, but after that Ruby just stopped to walking, give a confused look, the swordsman notice that and stop.

"Are you serious? You're homeless?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Well… I was just joking about the way your dress, but honestly I never see some homeless person trying to study in academy, I mean, I just see some guys leaving asking money or sleeping in the streets. " Ruby answered.

"Well Ruby, I'm different from others." Zack said. "I'm here to make something good in my life."

"That is so nice Zack. I like to see someone not wasting your time and try to change his life for good" Ruby said with a smile.

"Thanks Ruby. By the way, I know that everyone here who's trying to enter the academy have your own kind of weapon." Zack commented.

"Yeah, and that is so awesome."Ruby replied

"Do you have any weapon?"

"Oh yeah! This is my weapon." Ruby said showing her Crescent Rose. "This is Crescent Rose."

"Holy crap, it's that a scythe?" Asked Zack with wide eyes open.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"It's also a gun too? That is so cool!" Zack said with stars in his eyes. Looking in every single detail of Crescent Rose.

"What about you? Do you have a weapon?" Asked Ruby, wondering what kind of weapon a homeless like Zack could have.

"Of course I have, here." Zack said showing his katana." This is my katana, Oni No Ha, pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah it's cool, I mean some people it's not a fan of the classic weapons, they always create their own like I did." Ruby commented.

"Wait! You make Crescent Rose?" Zack asked surprised.

"Yeah! Everyone in Signal make their own weapons." Ruby answered.

"I see." said Zack.

"What about you? How did you get the money to buying this katana?"

"Actually, it was a gift from my master." Zack answered looking to his katana.

"Oh… You have a master?"

"Yes I have."

"How did you get someone to train you?"

"Well, I would like to answer, but we have to go take the test." Zack said while he's leaving.

"Wait, do you know where is?" Asked Ruby.

"No!"

"So how do you know where it is?"

"I'm just following my instincts." Zack answered."And if there have any food, I'm going into to unknown to find out!" After that, Ruby just laughs about this.

"Come on, let's go."

"I'm coming!"

* * *

**Auditorium**

As they went to the auditorium, both of them was enjoying talk to each other, Especially Ruby who never see some homeless guy could be so funny and kind, he seeing him like nothing but a good person like anyone. As they finally reached the auditorium, Zack started to speak.

"Hell yeah, I knew it was here!" Zack said making Ruby giggle a little. Suddenly she hear someone calling her.

"Ruby, over here, I save you a spot!" It was Yang calling her.

"Hey, my sister is calling me, I have to go, I'll see you after the ceremony! " Ruby said waving good bye for Zack. He was waving for her as well and watches she leaves. Zack was just standing there for a couple of seconds and smell something very delightful.

"I smell food! Here! Somewhere! " He tell to himself quietly and start to follow the smell, but he didn't notice a red girl with emerald eyes looking to him. Meanwhile, when Ruby comes to Yang, her sister asked Ruby how was her day. The Red girl started to complain about why she did leave her alone and tells about how she accidentally falling down in some e heiress's baggage. Yang ask her if she are being sarcastic about this, Ruby keeps explained any detail about what happen, until she notice Weiss behind her and scream.

"YOU!"

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby screamed.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss screams too.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said not believing this.

"It was a accident, it was a accident!" Ruby said to her. But suddenly Weiss shows to here a pamphlet.

"What is this?" Ruby asked her. Weiss started to explain about dust and the Schnee company but all Ruby could her was some babbling noise comes from her. Because she didn't understand anything she was saying. When Weiss finish, Only Ruby could say was "Uhh…"

"You really want to start making thing up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely" Ruby replied.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me!" Weiss say with pure anger .Suddenly yang start to talk to her.

"Look, uh… it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." Yang suggested." Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis." Ruby said extending her hand and introducing herself.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies! "

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boy! " Weiss said.

"Oh wow really?"

"…No."

_"Later Night*_

After the headmaster speech, all the students have to sleep in the ballroom tonight to be ready for the initiation tomorrow. While all then was sleeping, Ruby was on her bed writing a letter.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said jumping on Ruby side.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said.

"I know I do. *purrs*" Yang said while she look two boys wrestling and other showing her muscles.

"What's that? Yang asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all that Beacon and how things all going." Say Ruby.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby threw a pillow to her. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not anyone here."

"What about that gray boy who was with you?" Yang asked.

"You mean Zack?"

"Yeah, that one."

"He is really nice you know."

"See? You first friend!" Yang said and then she wondering something."By the way, what's the problem with his fashion sense?"

"What you mean?" Ruby asked

"Why he is dressing like he's been killed and he is back from the grave?

"Oh! It's because he is a homeless." Ruby answered. This make Yang get up and look her sister confused.

"What!? He's homeless?" Yang asked

"Yes."Ruby said.

"Come on! Are you serious Ruby? A guy who came from the gutter?"

"Yes Yang, he is."

"And how could you be on his side? He maybe never hit the shower for decade!"

"Relax sis, he say to me that some folks on the town give him a shower before he came here."

"But how a homeless guy will try to enter the academy? I mean, a least he know how to fight?" Yang asked.

"Well, he tells me that a swordsman become his master and training him along the years." Ruby replied. "And before you ask, no, I don't know who his master is. I was going to ask him, but I forgot while we talked."

"That is so weird." Yang said while she watching over him, Ruby see that and look to him as well. Both of them see him taking off his overcoat and his boots. "But it's nice to see someone trying to make a bright future in his life." She complimented him.

"Besides, he is very cute." Yang keep looks to him. Ruby just giggled with this.

"Aww! You think his cute too? Yang asked

"Shut up!" Ruby said blushing and threw another pillow to him.

While they talking to each other, Zack was get ready to sleep. He put his overcoat and his boots aside, he stretch and lying down with his hand behind his back. The swordsman keeps starring the roof wand just smile. When he was closing his eyes, he hears a noise of a ring coming from his overcoat, he checks to see what it is. It was his scroll. Zack take his scroll to see that someone message him. It was Melody, the first friend he made when he gets to beacon. The message was writing.

"Hey there Zack, how you doing buddy? How is Beacon Academy? Did you make some good friends there? I hope the scroll my boss gave to you is very well. And I also hope you pass the initiation, because it's gonna be a hard test. But after yesterday you take down that criminals, you will pass the test with no doubt! I just send you this quick message because I have so much work and I'm tired right now, I really want to talk to you even more, but I have to sleep cause I have to work tomorrow. Send me back when you have time please. Good night^^"

After Zack read this message, he just giggled a little and let a simple sigh, before he text her back, Zack look his side and see Ruby and her sister Yang talking to the mystery girl with black bow. Only thing he could do it's just smile to this and text Melody back, telling her about the first friend he made in the academy and responding all her questions and comments . When he finish, he put back his scroll on his overcoat and sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

in the closets of the academy, Weiss was hanging out with other girl.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? Weiss asked." I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well know individual, such as yourself."

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha respond.

"Well, maybe we could be on a team together." Suggested Weiss.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha

Weiss have a plan. Making a team with a strong and skilled fighter like Pyrrha, so she could join forces with her and clamming to be the strongest partners in the whole academy and no one better than Pyrrha herself. When she was still thinking about how will be great share the team with her, Zack appears out of nowhere and started to speak.

"Uhh… Excuse me?" Zack asked while Weiss still with his fist close to her face. "Your body is reflecting your thoughts." This made her snap out of her and go back to reality. After this, she was looking to Zack.

"Who are you? Why are you dressing like that? Don't you see with a middle of a conversation? Weiss asked.

"Hi there." Pyrrha greeted him.

"Hello there." Zack waving to her, greeted as well. "I was going to ask if the locker 735 was pretty far away from here." He explained, but the girls still looking to him.

"Well, and seems like you asked, Hello, I'm Zack Elysium. Pleased meet you." Zack introduce himself. In response with this, Weiss just make "hmph" and turn her head away from him.

"She is Weiss Schnee." Pyrrha introduce her suggested with a hand." And I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She Introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Pyrrha." Zack said with a smile and reached his hand to shake her hand, but before that, Weiss took his hand away from Pyrrha.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you talking to? She is Pyrrha Nikos. She gratuaded top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said talking about her.

"That's cool." Zack said simply.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… a new record." Weiss continue it.

"…And?" Zack asked .

"What you mean "And"? She is one of the greatest champions!" Weiss say not believe it in Zack reactions.

"She is a champion, so what?" Zack asked lifting his shoulders. The two girls didn't understand him after this.

"Are you serious?" Weiss Asked not believing about what Zack did say.

"Well… "

***FLASHBACK***

In the afternoon, we can see young Zack watching a TV behind a glass showcase. He was very entranced with the TV because he was watching two very skilled huntsmen in a fighting tournament. After a couple of seconds, one of them was down and lost the battle with the other one standing victorious. Zack thought that was great and raise his fist to the sky. After that he hears Vergil calling him.

"Zack stop watching this and let's go!"

"I'm coming master!" Zack said it loud following him. While that he started to talk to him.

"Wow, that battle was so cool! That was the best fights I ever see! This guys are so strong and skilled fighters!" Zack say with pure joy. Vergil did pay attention to that." Hey master, why don't you enter in this tournament?" He asked.

"It's because I don't want to." Vergil replied.

"But you could be one of the greatest champions in all Remnant. I mean, you are so strong and-"Zack was interrupted.

"Listen Zack, fighting in tournament it's not the same as real fight. Just because they claim any fighters by winning any poor battle with any kind of name, doesn't mean absolutely nothing. For warriors like us, there's no tomorrow, so I don't see why I will waste my time with this." Vergil explained about tournaments and tittles.

Zack was still looking to him while both keep walking, trying to understand what he means to fight in tournaments and fight a true battle.

_***BACK TO PRESENT***_

It's because for me, fighting in tournaments it's not the same as real fights. You can have any victories or have any names, tittles it's just tittles. If you wanna show how good fighter you are, prove that in a battlefield." Zack explained. After this, Weiss gave a odd look, but Pyrrha gave a simple smile, like she could understand what he means.

"Are you telling me that makes you-?" Weiss was interrupted.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"

"Already? Oh geez." Zack said. " Well, 'I'm will find my locker in other time. Well, nice to meet you girls." He waves to both of them. Pyrrha was the only one to wave him.

"What a weird guy." Weiss said looking to her. Only thing Pyrrha do it's just smile to him while he's walk away.

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs**

All the students are reunited in the cliffs to get ready for the initiation. The headmaster Ozpin was in front of them talking about them.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Each of you will be given teammates… today." His assistant Glynda explained.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin keeps going with his explanation." That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

This made Ruby shattered inside cause we all know she is not good to make friends… I guess…

Ozpin keeps with his explanation about what to do in this initiation. They have to pair with someone, they gonna find a old temple, find several relics and return to the cliffs or die in this forest. As for the students, they will be monitored on the initiation no one I'ts going to intervene.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked. Everyone remain silence.

"Geez, and I thought been with my master for so long was insane… " Thought Zack about this initiation.

"Good, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone was taking your positions and ready to land whatever they will. But Zack was still standing there with his eyes looking to the sky, with one hand in his overcoat and other hand holding a katana, this get Ruby and Ozpin attention and looking him with a strange looks. Everyone was catapulted one by one, Yang winked to her sister, put her dark glasses and fly away. Ruby smile with determination and fly away as well. When comes to Zack, he was still standing there. Glynda looks oddly to him and started to speak.

"I think you better be ready." Glynda suggested. Zack just look to her and respond with a smile.

"I am." Zack answered and back to look to the sky.

And so, Zack was catapulted and fly away to emerald forest to start his initiation.

**Well, here's chapter 2. Just Zack getting along with his new friends, not much to say. If you like it, give me your review, favorite and follow for not miss the next chapters.**

**Bye Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Emerald Forest**

* * *

The test has begin, everyone who was launched into the forest and face the challenge. Pyrrha was landing on the branch of a tree, when he was get ready for the action, she got attention when she saw Zack flying in the air with his hand on his pockets and smiling, like he's enjoying the breeze on his face. She didn't understand why he showing his expression but she decide to continue the test.

Ruby was running through the forest, planning to find Yang or Zack cause she will be better to start to someone she knows like her beloved sister or the first friend she made it, but the destiny has made her meet Weiss, but she's having second thoughts about making partner with her, because maybe she could started again and trying to make her friend. When she was about to say something, Weiss just simply turn around and walk away, making Ruby frown a little.

Pyrrha was walking through the forest, looking around to see if some grimms could shows up. When she was walking, she could sense something's coming her way, when she was ready her weapons and prepare to strike whatever comes, she realizes it was Zack comes forward and landing in front of her. Zack stand, look at her and greets her

"Oh! hi Pyrrha." Zack said with a smile. Pyrrha got a little surprise, but she greets him as well.

"Hi there Zack." She greets her as well.

"Wow! That was crazy." Said Zack. "Who would know this guy would throw us like that." He speaks while he's scratch the back his head.

"Well, I think this was part of the test, you know, testing our capacity." Pyrrha commented.

"I guess so." Zack say.

"Hey Zack, since we are together, this made us partners." Pyrrha said with a smile. Zack realize that and speaks.

"Hey! You right! That's awesome!" Zack said with enthusiasm. "But wait, you don't mind being my partner?"

"Of course not, in fact, I'm happy to you be my partner." Say Pyrrha with a smile.

"Nice! So I hope we can get along like friends." Zack says smiling and reached his fist. Pyrrha just smiling to that and both of them bumped their fist. Before they could continue, they hear something from the bushes.

"Pyrrha?"

As soon as they heard, they looked to the scrubs reveal the heiress Weiss coming from there, calling for Pyrrha, but she only saw her with Zack. When she saw that, this makes her shattered from inside. All of her plans went down into the drain. In her head she was screaming.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When she was just standing there with completely devastated face, Zack just smile to both of them and break the silence.

"Well, this is awesome! Looks like fate brought us together." Zack says smiling while he approached to Weiss and put his arm around her shoulder. "Welcome aboard partner!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" Weiss screams, putting away his arm from her and walk away. Zack didn't understand what happened, he turns to Pyrrha to see if she knows, she just giggles nervously.

The heiress came back where Ruby was and grab her by her cloak, pulling the red girl together.

"By no mean this does make us friends!"

"You came back!"

* * *

**Middle of the forest**

Zack and Pyrrha were walking together on the way and they were talking.

"Being wondering for five years? That's pretty rough." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah, it was." Zack replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you survive all these years until now." Pyrrha said with a smile, making Zack smile as well." You must have so many stories to tell."

"Yeah, and I will be happy to tell you." He says

"But curiosity, how did you get a master to train you?" She asked

"Before I was wandering around, I used to live with a swordsmen, he became my master and teach me everything that I know." Zack explained while he was looking his katana.

"I see, and how did you meet your master?

"Well… I almost got killed by some grimms, but he comes out of nowhere and save me."

"I see. That's nice."

"Yeah, if wasn't for him, I could be grimm food." Zack says making her giggle. They keep walking and knowing each other until they get to the temple.

After a couple of minutes while the partners keep walking, they hear sounds of gunshots from far away.

"Gunfire." Zack spoke.

"It's seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha said and they keep moving ahead. Pyrrha moves a branch of her way, Zack move out of the way to dodge the branch and keep moving, For a couple of minutes, they come to a dark cave and they been standing there about a seconds, until Pyrrha spoke up

"Do you think this is it?"

Zack was paid attention on the drawings on the wall, showing some hunters fighting with a grimm, he stayed silence for a second and answered. "…Nah, I don't think the relics will be there." He put his hand on her shoulder." Let's keep on going."

They both leaves the area and keeps searching for the relics, but suddenly, Zack stopped and felt some familiar presence coming from the cave. He wasn't sure what it was, but he feels like he knows this sense before. Pyrrha notice his serious look and ask.

"There's something wrong, Zack?" Zack remain silence for a couple of seconds and replies.

"No… It's nothing." Zack replied and turn around to leave."Let's get out of here."

With that, Zack leaves the area. Pyrrha didn't understand his attitude, but she forgot about that and goes with him.

A couple of minutes pass, they keep walking through the forest and keep going with their conversation.

"Hey Pyrrha, I'm curious. Why did you want to enter to Beacon?" Zack asked.

"Well… I think it's because I know Beacon it's a place that it feels right for me. In Mistral, the place I used to live for, and the academy from there it's also nice, but I know I can find my destiny here." Pyrrha explained to swordsman could understand what she says.

"That's pretty nice Pyrrha." Zack said to her, who replied with a smile.

"What about you Zack?" Pyrrha Asked.

"Me?" Zack look to his katana and answered. "Well, after living on the streets and walking around, I was thinking that I put my skill to a good use, so instead of asking for jobs or missions, maybe being a huntsman will be change my life for good." Explain Zack.

"That's wonderful Zack! You will have a bright future becoming a huntsman." Pyrrha said happily for his teammate.

"I just hope that I have more than a future." Said Zack. Pyrrha was interesting and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… actually looking for someone."

Pyrrha's got really interesting, who a vagrant guy like Zack could be looking for. But before he could continue to explain, they hear a growling sound from behind. They turn around and to see four Beowolves from behind. As they see them, Zack spoke up.

"We got company." He say get ready to fight.

"Looks like." Pyrrha says taking her weapows to fight as well. So then, the Beowolves comes forward to attack them. They dodge their attacks and prepare the battle. Two Beowolves was comes towards to Pyrrha, she get her Akuo to block the grimm's attack, but he blows multiples strikes to her. Pryyha dodge their attacks and block the last one, suddenly, another grimm comes for behind her, ready to attack her. Pyrrha stops blocking, she kicks the grimm away from her and toss Akuo to strike him, making a ricochet to hit the other one, after that, she gives three cuts to him send the creature away with a kick, making him fade away. When she was still dealing with the grimms around her, for a moment she saw how Zack was doing. The swordsman was dodging the grimm strikes like it was nothing, when the dark creature was about to give the last attack, Zack uses his semblance to make a wind slash to cut off his arm, and when the Beowolf groans in pain, Zack swig his blade one more time and make another wind slash, cutting his head and fall down, fading away. The other grimm comes jumping towards him, but Zack was too fast and he back flips to avoid the attack, after that, the ursa trying to cut him, but he dodge by jumping from his backs and thrusts his Oni No Ha on his head, make the monster fall giving a quick dead and disappear. Pyrrha was holding the other ursa claws by his shield and impale his Miló on his belly, making him screams, quickly turn his Miló into a gun and shoot on the grimm's head, defeated him.

The duo was finish with the Beowolves. As they done with the fight, Pyrrha goes talk to Zack, but he was the first one to speak.

"That was nice. You did good back there Pyrrha!" Zack complement his partner. She just giggled.

"Thanks Zack. You were amazing too." Pyrrha complement him as well. "I see what you did with those grimms, how did you make that wind slash?

"This is part of my semblance. I can control the wind." Zack replied.

"A typhoonmancer?" She asked.

"That one." He answered.

Pyrrha giggled about this, she seen to enjoy him and his personality. But in that moment when they having fun with each other, suddenly another Beowolf came from behind Zack and hit him so hard that he send him away to a tree.

"Zack!" She screamed worried for his friend and looking back to the grimm with anger. The Beowolf was now aiming for Pyrrha and was ready to attack her, but she quickly throw her shield to his face, jumping towards him and cut his head and half, defeated him.

As she done, Pyrrha put it back her weapons and go look for Zack. The vagrant guy seems to be upside down in the cracked tree.

"Zack, are you okay? Did you got-"But before Pyrrha could continue, she saw something that really got her surprise. Not only Pyrrha saw her teammate upside down, but she also saw what was covering with the hair.

It was a huge scar on his left eye.

After that, Zack get up from the ground to compose himself and started to speak.

"Yeah, don't worry Pyrrha, I'm fine." He said while he cleans himself. Pyrrha was still with her surprising face and after a moment of silence, she got his attention.

"Uhh… Zack?"

"What is it?" Zack said looking to his partner. She was still staring to Zack for a couple seconds until she spoke up.

"No… It's nothing." Pyrrha said. She prefer not to talk about it because seems she met him for a short time time, it will be better to drop the subject.

"I let my guard for a second, and this is what happened." Say Zack.

"Well, this forest it's full of surprises." Pyrrha said."We can't take our eyes for a second for the treats on this place."

"Yeah, you're right." Zack said.

"Let's just keep going and trying to find-" But before she continue, Zack sense something coming towards Pyrrha. He quickly pushed her out of the way and swings his katana to counter the attack. When Pyrrha got up and asked.

"What was that?" When Zack stopped the attack, soon they find out it was a huge needle.

After that, when Zack and Pyrrha heard more sounds out of the scrubs and get even louder, a huge shadow covered them. When they look up, it was something really big and thorny.

"That… might be a challenge." That's was the only thing Pyrrha could say it.

* * *

**Temple of Relics**

In the scene, Yang and Blake was together in the temple holing the relics, but suddenly they hear a explosion from far away and see a big smoke of dust.

"Wow! What was that?" Yang asked. Her teammate Blake was only just looking from the sky.

"Blake, are you listening? What should we-"But before Yang could ask, Blake just pointed up. When she looks, it was Ruby falling from the sky.

"HEADS UP!"

But before she falls, a giant needle hits her in middle of the sky and sending away to a tree, pinning her by her cape.

"What was that?" Ruby asked while she still dizzy. As soon as she recovered, Ruby realizes she was stuck in the tree and she start to begging from help.

"Aaahhh somebody get me out of here! I love this cape!"

"Did you sister jus fall from the sky?" Blake asked

"And where this giant thorn came from? Yang also asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a Ursa came from the trees growling in pain, only because a pink explosion hits him from the back and kills him. After that, a orange girl with pink dress appears from behind then.

"Aww, it's broken!"

"Nora!" A green guy appears too. "Don't do something reckless again." But when he was trying to breathe, Nora runs to one of the relics, and when she picked one of them, she started to sing.

~I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle~

"NORA!"

Her friend calls for her. "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

After that, Ruby release from the huge needle stuck her in the tree and runs for her sister.

"Yang?

"Ruby!"

"Nora!" She comes from nowhere and interrupting the sisters. After this, they hear someone screaming.

"OOHOOO!"

Suddenly, everyone hears someone screaming for joy, and out of nowhere, it was Zack come surfing on the huge needle. "Alright!" So he jumps out and rolls out on the ground after the giant thorn stuck in the temple wall. After that, Blake just asked.

"Did that gray hair guy just coming from nowhere surfing a needle?"

"Zack!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" Zack greets her as well

"Zack?" Pyrrha comes running out of the forest searching for him.

"Pyrrha!" Zack Said.

"Nora!" She screamed too.

"Nora!" Ren screams to her.

"Ren!" She screams and hugged her friend.

"Hey!" Everyone looks above to see who's screaming. It was Weiss holding in a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!?"

"I said jump… "Ruby says.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

"I got her." Zack say walking away from the group, and then, he uses the wind around him to create a jump boost.

As soon, Zack's highly jump to the sky and catch the falling heiress.

" Hi there princess." He greets her. And then they start falling again.

"Well looks like I'm not just a filthy guy who live in a trash. What do you say Snow white? How about a little appreciation?" Zack asks smirking to Weiss, but the only answer she made was looking down. He looked down either just to realize for moment that he forget about the ground.

(BAM!)

With the strong landing, making a hole in the ground Zack stands with so much pain that his body starts to shake from the feet to head, still holding Weiss. Everyone cringe at this scene, except for Nora, who was still smiling.

"My hero."

"You're welcome…"

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

But after that, Everyone's hear a grimm roaring, but it was the Nevermore. Coming behind the forest, appears another grimm. This seems to be a giant hedgehog, but This creature have a cuirass full of giant needles, two red eyes, salivating too much and roaring for them.

"It's a Spina!" Nora shouted.

"Oh yeah, can't believe it for a moment I forget about him." Zack says.

"This grimm is giving us a lot of tough time." Pyrrha spoke up.

"This is might be a problem." Ren spoke as well.

"Not if I can do something!" Ruby says and after that, she jumps for the battle.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted for her sister, but it's no use.

In the middle of the field, Ruby fast forward to Spina and double slice his head, but there's no effect. Ruby starts to walk away from the grimm slowly and retreat, but the Spina shoots a couple of thorns at her causing her to get stuck by the cape.

"Ohh geez! Not again!" She said worriedly.

Yang comes forward and trying to help her, but all the needles the grimms shoot are stopping her. So then, the Spina got ready to aim his needles to her.

"Ruby! Get out of here!" Yang shouted to her sister, who trying hard to release from the needle, but it's no use.

And in the sky, the Nevermore comes flying below to attack Ruby. She was in the middle of them being easy target. In that moment, Ruby seems to be scary and worried with this situation, and them, the nevermore threw his feathers to her and the Spina shot their needles to Ruby as well.

"Ruby!"

But before their attacks hit Ruby, something come speed forward in her direction and suddenly a massive tornado stopped the grimms attacks, throwing all the feathers and the thorns to the ground.

As Ruby slowly opened her eyes, Zack was in front of her.

"Zack… ?" Ruby only asked. Zack just put his sword back on his sheath and turn around to look at her.

"Are you okay Ruby?" He asks to her. Ruby was still looking to him and answered.

"Y- Yeah… "

He uses his blade to release her from the thorn, and then, she get up and thanks him. "Thank you Zack…"

Don't worry, that what friends do." Zack says with a smile, making Ruby smile too.

And then, the Nevermore was still flying into the sky and the Spina was running towards, both of them were preparing for attacking them. Zack just turn around to the grimms with a serious look. "Well then… "

He puts back his katana on his sheath and was ready to fight and with a smile he says.

"Let's make this party started… "

* * *

**Hey guys, Heavy guts here. I'm sorry for the taking too long to finish this chapter, i been working with other projects at the same time, but here it is, finish it and ready to be read by you guy. And if you wondering, yeah, i create a grimm and the name Spina, it means Thorn in italian. Well guys, if you like it, give a favorite and follow me to not miss the next chapter.**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Clash in the force**

* * *

**Cliffs**

From the cliffs, when all the studies were launched to the forest, Ozpin and Glynda were watching all of them by the cameras. When Ozpin take a sip of his coffee and focusing on everyone, he started to speak.

"Well, they seeing doing fine, they are highly skilled." Comment Ozpin.

"I'm still not sure about this." Glynda Commented.

"Well, if one of them can't still take this challenge and reach their limits, they can stop when they want." Ozpin replied.

"I know that sir, but I was talking about the street kid." Glynda said.

"You mean Zack?" Ask him while he takes a sip of coffee.

"Yes sir."

"What's the matter? He is just a homeless teen who wants to change his life for better."

"Sir, in my opinion, I don't think you should allow anyone enter here in the academy, even if it's someone who came from the gutter." Glynda explained

"Glynda, if anyone wants to be a huntsman, I don't see any problem with a homeless teenage trying to be as well." Responded Ozpin

"But Ozpin, why is he so skilled? The source of his ability must come from somewhere. Don't you think that is weird?" Ask Glynda.

"This is why I have you here Glynda." Ozpin turn around to her and explained. "If he shows any sign of dangerousness, you inform me or you use any means necessary to stop them." Ozpin replies with a smile and he looks back at the cameras. The only thing Glynda did after hearing this was sighing a little.

After that, both of them were looking to the cameras, but Ozpin while still focusing on the test, he thought.

"But that fighting skills… " Ozpin take a sip of coffee. " I see a lot of that sword style, but the way that kid fight, he remind of someone… "

* * *

**Emerald Forest**

The scenes shows Ruby and Zack were in the middle of the two grimms, ready for battle.

"Let's go!" The swordsman went straight to Spina, who start to shoot his spikes at Zack, but he was dodging and cutting them, when he approached the grimm, he gives several slashes in the creature, but the last cut he dodge by jumping and shoot his needles, Zack quickly dodging them.

Meanwhile, Ruby was dodging all the feathers and shooting on the nevermore with her riffle, which was flying above her. Suddenly, the others jump to the battle to help Zack and Ruby. Ren comes towards to the Spina, but when the grimm realizes he's comes, he shoots his thorns at him, but Ren quickly dodge by jumping his needle and strafe above the the grimm got distracted, Nora starts to shoot behind then. Without looking, Spina shoot his needles from his back, she quickly turns his gun into a hammer and starts dodging and hit back some few thorns. Back to Ruby, she was trying to take down the Nevermore hitting him with her rifle, while the flying grimm was shooting his feathers on her. Ruby was still running and shooting until one of the grimm's feather was thrown in front of her, made the red girl stumble and fall. When she was about to get her weapon, the nevermore comes forward in highly speed to attack her, but suddenly, ice thorns coming from the ground hitting the grimm on his chest, making him flying high. After that, Ruby realizes it was Weiss who save her. The heiress walks toward Ruby and help her to get up. So she starts to speak.

"Look, you maybe act like a hyperactive child, but I suppose I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we going to do this together." Weiss explain to her about being teammates. "But please stop acting like a showing off and I'll be nice."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want to you know I can do this." Ruby replied.

"You're fine."

After saying that, Ruby just gave one innocent smile, showing appreciation. Suddenly Yang appears and calls for her sister worried and hugs her.

"I'm glad you are okay."

Ruby only responded with a smile.

After that, they hear shooting from the other side. As soon as they see, the other group was having trouble with the Spina.

With the other group, Zack and Ren were trying to fight him head to head against him. Spina quickly spin around with his needles to slash them, but they swerved quickly. Suddenly, Nora and Pyrrha start to shoot the grimm from distance. When the grimm was on the defense, Yang and Ruby suddenly joins with the other girls and starting to shoot as well. This made the Spina gives a furious growl and all of a sudden, he made a jump and hide in his cocoon, turn into a giant needle ball and rolling at high speed toward them. The four girls who were shooting, they moved fast out of the way to not be crushed, but the thorny grimm didn't stop yet. When he comes back, he kept rolling at full speed to everyone, while the students just kept running, dodging and shooting to make the Spina stop. When the giant ball keeps rolling around them, Weiss uses her semblance to make giants ice rocks comes from the ground and stop him to get rolling and being stuck. At this moment, Nora sees the opportunity and turns her weapon into a hammer, using her strength and strikes the grimm, send him away to the sky.

"Awesome!" Zack says impressed about a little girl having so much strong.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Nora replies with a smile.

"You did good Nora. At this rate, we could waste more time dealing with this grimm." Ren said.

"Even know we have to deal with them, let's focused on our objective." Weiss says.

"She's right. Let's get those artifacts and go back to the cliffs." Ruby said.

And in this moment, Ruby comes to the artifact and takes one of them, follow by Ren who grabbed the other artifact. After that, the group keeps going on to finish the test. They came across a bridge with a Nevermore flying above them, hiding behind some rocks. While them don't want to be seen by the grimm, from the trees appears the Spina comes at full speed with anger.

"Guys! He's coming!" Zack screams warned them and everyone runs forward, but the Nevermore comes flying forwards them and destroying the half of the bridge, making the group dividing. In the other group, Ruby, Nora, Yang and Weiss was on the other part of the bridge seeing the other group having trouble with the Spina.

"Oh man, they need help!" Ruby said.

"Let's do this!" Nora replied.

With that, Nora uses her hammer to flying away to the other side of the bridge. When Zack was fighting him, Ren and Pyrrha was shooting him and Blake was sending away after his attack, the pink girl came up flying and crushed his head hard. But the thorny grimm responded by shooting his needle to Nora. She was sending away from him and accidentally hit Blake, making her fall to the bridge, but the black girl quickly use her weapon to stick into a rock and swinging forward to the Nevermore and attacking him.

When the black girl stops attack the flying grimm, she landed with Ruby, Yang and Weiss. They were standing there facing the Nevermore, and after a couple seconds, they start to shooting with everything they have it on the grimm. But his came flying speed towards to the girls and destroyed the rocks and the small temple they were standing. The girls quickly dodging the strike and falling, but they quickly went up using the wreckage and landing back to the bridge.

With the other group, they are trying to taking down the Spina, but he was really tough. When Zack and Nora was attacking him, the grimm spinning around with his needles and strike them, sending a few steps away.

"This bastard it's really tough!" Zack says while was smile and taking his sweat off.

"None of this is working!" Pyrrha said. "Doesn't matter if we attack him, his prickly cocoon protect from our attacks"

"Not entirely."

Ren says this making them turn around and pay attention to him

"The shell maybe can protect most of his entire body, but it cannot protect his belly." Ren explained to everyone, while they are standing there facing the thorny grimm.

"You!" Ren calls out for Pyrrha. "follow my lead!"

With that, Ren and Pyrrha starts to shooting at the Spina a point blank range, making the grimm got a few steps away from them. This made him a little angry and starts to shoot his needles at them.

"Zack!" Pyrrha screams.

"Got it!" Zack replied and he quickly hit the one of the thorns with his sword and kicked back to the grimm's head, making a little dizzy. Suddenly, Zack come forward and hits the ground so hard to make a huge wind wave, making his stand with the belly exposed.

"Nora!"

"Okay!" Nora said and used his hammer to hit one of the thorns leaving on the ground to hit Spina.

When Zack quickly noticed, he moves fast out the way and the thorns hit the belly and making the grimm screams in pain.

_SKRRRREEEEEEEE!_

With that, he fell on his beck, pinning his needles on the ground, getting him stuck. Quickly Nora jumps on Pyrrha's shield and used to highly jump from the sky, and with a smile of joy and a silly laugh, the pink girl fell quickly and with all her strength, she smashed the thorn stuck on the grimm's belly, making the Spina screams in huge pain. With that, Nora smash him so hard that the bridge broke down, sending the Spina falls down to the cliffs and the group flying away into the other side. Nora landed lying on the floor, follow by Pyrrha landed with a cool pose, Zack landed but he got up and put his hand on his overcoat's pocket and Ren landed but he was a too much tired.

"That's settle it." Stated Ren

When the group ended with the Spina, they watch the group of girls dealing with the Nevermore. Suddenly Weiss uses her saber to freeze the flying grimm's tail. After that, she's back with the other girls were ready to make a combined attack. The heiress uses her semblance to send the red girl flying in the grimm's direction, aiming on his head and successful hit the Nevermore. By that she climbed the cliffs pushing the grimm by the neck with her scythe with help of the glyphs and successfully cut the Nevermore's head off, defeating him. Everyone were watching the this scenes and look at her surprised, but after a couple of seconds, Zack speaks.

"So cool" That the only thing the swordsman could say.

"Well. That was a thing" Yang said

With the Nevermore finish it, Ruby walks to look for everyone with some rose petals coming out of her cape. But when she thought that everything was done, she get attention of something coming back from the depths of the cliff.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ruby screams to warn Zack and the others, but it was too late. A shadow quickly jump from the bottom of the cliff and at the second they realize what was coming, they jumping out of the way to avoid the crushing. As soon as they see what was landing, it was the Spina.

"He still alive!? " Pyrrha shout out.

"I don't believe it! " Ren says surprised.

The Spina seems to be completely angry and very painful sore due to the needle stuck in his belly, but he doesn't give up yet.

_GRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

He let it out a furious roar to the group. After a couple of seconds, when the grimm was preparing for attack, on the other side, when Ruby and the other was watching, they start to speak.

"How did he come back?" Blake asks. Weiss look right at him and he noticed.

"He looks like when he was stuck on his back after the smashed, he must have shot his thorns to the ground hard enough to give it momentum and jump back to the surface." She explained noticing some a few thorns missing on his back." And it seems he can't get his spikes out due the pain on the needle stuck on his belly."

"We gotta do something!" Ruby shouted.

On the other group, the Spina was groaning in anger and he started to run towards them in pure rage.

"Oh man! He's coming!" Nora said preparing for fight. But in that moment, Zack was in the middle of them, suddenly he remembers about something. The vagrant swordsman walked ahead of everyone.

"Zack?" Pyrrha asked, but she noticed something different. He looks serious, like a different person.

When he was in front of everyone, he's also in front of the grimm, who was running towards him, and when he was about to attack the vagrant guy with the rest of his spikes, Zack quickly grabs hits the ground to make the wind wave again, making the Spina loose his grip and standing, exposing his belly again, but in that short moment, Zack put his katana back on his sheath again and went into an attack stance.

* * *

**"FLASHBACK"**

A scene shows a gray afternoon in the middle of forest, the young Zack was standing there with a blank face and Vergil was walking in circles around the boy. Vergil was teaching him about his methods while he was holding his katana.

"Tell me Zack, in a battle, what you have to do against your enemy?"

"I have to take him down."

"Why?"

"Because in a battle, only the strong will survive and the weak will be defeated."

"Correct." Vergil started to explain. "You don't see this only in battles, but also in wars. They use everything they have to defeat their enemies, cause without strength, they can't fight anyone and the strongest will prevail.

Vergil explained while he was walking in circles around Zack, who was standing there in the middle.

"Now tell me. What should you do against your enemy?

"I will defeat the enemy who's gonna stand in my way."

"And how you gonna do that?"

"I will cut him. Strike him. And use everything that I have to defeat him, with all my might."

After that, Vergil stops walking in circles and started walking towards Zack, putting his hand on the boy's head.

"And can you tell me why?"

Zack remain in silence for a couple of seconds, until he raises his head, take a breath and speak.

"Because… Might… Controls… "

* * *

**"BACK TO PRESENT"**

"Everything… "

Zack swing his blade in a blink of an eye and slice the Spina's belly so hard that it created a small wind typhoon. The others feels the breeze on their hairs, even the girls from the other side feel it too. After a couple of seconds, the thorny grimm was still standing there, but suddenly, he let it out a small roar and falls off being split in half, defeated.

While Zack was still standing there, everyone look at him amazed about what he did.

"Wow!" That's all Ruby could say.

At that moment, Zack swing his Katana and put right back to his sheath on his back held by the other hand. With the grimm finished, the swordsman turn around to look to the group behind them and after a couple of seconds, he gives them a huge smile showing happiness.

Later on

All of them were traveling together going back to the cliffs to meet Ozpin and finish the test. While they walked, they were chatting with each other.

"Wow Zack, I can't believe it how much you capable. What you did was incredible!" Pyrrha complement Zack.

"Thanks, but not only me. You guys were amazing too! You have the aim of a professional!, Pyrrha" Zack complement Pyrrha as well, making her blushing about what he said.

"But you did was even more amazing!" Nora jumps into conversation.

"What did you do was so epic! That spiky grimm comes like *RAAAARGH* and you came like *SWING* and then the grimm was like *BLEEEERRGH* and then you was like-"

Nora was interrupted by Ren, putting his hand on her head. "Enough okay, he get it."

"Hehehe, sorry."

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Zack Elysium and this is my friend Pyrrha Nikos." Zack introduced both of them.

"Hello." She waved for both of them.

"Nice to meet you, my names is Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren.' She introduced both of them as well.

"Pleased to meet you guys." Ren gives a little bowed to them.

"By the way, what are you dressing like that? Your aura didn't protect you from the grimm and rip your clothes?" Nora asked looking right to Zack while they are still walking.

"Oh that?" Zack look in his clothes and respond. "Nah, I didn't turn my aura. I already use this clothes for a long time."

"The truth is… he is a homeless." Pyrrha replied as well.

After that response, Ren was a little surprise, but for Nora, she was even more surprised them him. With her eyes wide open.

"Whaaaaaat!? No way!"

This makes Zack scratch the back of his head and gives a little smile. This made Nora even more curiosity and gives more question about him.

"And how did you learn to fight like that? And how did you manage to live until you came here? Did you have to eat rats and insects to insatiable hunger?"

This makes Zack smile a little nervous about all this questions and Pyrrha only giggle watching this scenes. With the other group, Ruby was watching the whole scene behind her and started to giggle about them knowing about Zack.

* * *

**Amphitheater** later that day

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. " The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester!" Said Ozpin as the audience cheered and gave a round of applause.

"Lie Ren. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos and… " When Ozpin was about to call Zack, he saw him eating a hamburguer with a lazy expression. Some of the audience was confused and other was giggle a little, including Ruby. "…Zack Elysium." He looks at him and Glynda, who gave a cold stare to Zack. He just put away the hamburguer and scratched the back of his head smiling.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RVEN. Led by… Lie Ren." Said Ozpin and the audience cheered and give another round applause. After that announcement, Ren bowed to Ozpin.

"I am honored sir."

"YAAAAAAAY! My teamleader." Nora cheered and hugging him so happily. Follow by Pyrrha who gave a little applause and smiling and Zack who pump his fist in the air and say.

"All hail the leader!"

Ren gives a simple smile, while Nora also pump her fist in the air with a huge smile. And Pyrrha put her hand on her mouth and giggled.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose." He announced as the audience cheers. Weiss look to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang. Goes over to hug her sister as she said

"I'm so proud of you!"

After this announced, team RVEN were on the other corner very happy after this announcement. Especially Zack

"Way to go, Ruby." Zack thought smiling for his friend.

"I'm gonna say for sure this will be… and interesting year." Ozpin said.

**Hey guys, Heavyguts here. I'm really, really, really sorry for taking to long to finish this chapter. I been dealing with some many problems with my life that keep tooking my attention, not to mention i'm dealing with some problems with my computer and this give me real headache... but i hope i can finish the other chapters and resolve my problems at once. Thanks for sticking around guys and pls, give me your reviews, favorite and follow me to not miss the next chapters.**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
